


Sunset

by Skye_Writer



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Writer/pseuds/Skye_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the end of TRON: Legacy.</p><p>Post-Legacy.  Quorra takes in her first sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

The sun was setting. She couldn't see the sun itself through the towering skyline of the city, but the golden light was turning everything it touched a dozen and more brilliant colors—the sky, the lingering clouds, and even the city itself. So she sat on the rough concrete outside Sam's home, her shoes and socks in a small pile next to her. The concrete was cool against her bare feet, and she could feel all its bumps and grooves digging into her skin. She'd spent about an hour examining the concrete earlier that day, marveling at the changes in texture and quality, at the uneven cracks where grass poked resolutely through. It had all been strangely and wonderfully _irregular_ , with no pattern or design she could make out. It was beautiful.

The sunset was beautiful, too, but in a different way. She watched, wide-eyed, as the blue sky turned yellow, then orange, then at last a brilliant pink. The glass buildings in the distance glittered in the sunlight, and the clouds strewn across the sky caught the colors and made them even brighter and more vivid. She had never seen anything like it before, and she wondered, as the sky paled and grew darker, if she would see anything like it again.

“Hey.”

She turned. Sam stood in the wide open garage door, the white-yellow light of his apartment spilling out across the concrete.

“You wanna come in?” he asked.

She glanced back at the skyline. The sunset seemed to have mostly faded away, now; the buildings were darkly silhouetted against the sky. She stood up slowly, her legs and back a little stiff from sitting so long. Her gaze lingered on the city, which was beginning to light up in the twilight. She felt a strange, unbalancing lurch in her stomach as she thought for a moment of the Grid, and the city's massive, blue-white skyline, which had dominated the horizon even from Flynn's safehouse in the Outlands. She shivered, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of the cool evening breeze or something else entirely.

She heard Sam walk up behind her, his boots scraping a little on the concrete. “You okay?”

“Yes,” she said, nodding and turning around at last. “I was just—“ She shrugged.

Sam grinned. “That was one hell of a sunset.”

“Are they all that beautiful?” she asked.

The question caught him off guard. He stammered for a moment, then said, “You know, I never really paid attention. Most of ‘em probably do. Anyway.” He walked back up to the garage door. After pausing to pick up her shoes and socks, Quorra followed him.

She sat down cross-legged on the sagging leather couch as Sam pulled the garage door down and latched it. “Why did you never pay attention to the sunsets?” she asked.

Sam looked at her, then shrugged. “I don’t really know. I guess you don’t really pay attention to something you see every day. You just sorta get used to it.”

“Oh.” She looked down at her crossed ankles as Sam straightened up and walked around behind the couch. She heard him open the refrigerator, and as she listened her gaze drifted to the cracks and creases on the couch. She was tracing one particularly large crack with a fingertip when Sam sat down across from her. She looked up to see him smiling at her, and she slowly smiled back.

“So, first day in the real world,” he said, taking a sip from the glass bottle in his hand. “What do you think?”

“It’s—“ She paused, thinking. “I don’t really know how to talk about it. It’s—beautiful and strange and—I mean, I read Flynn’s books, and Flynn would—would sometimes talk about what it was like, here, but…” She trailed off and shook her head. “I don’t really _know_.”

“Well, do you like it here?”

She smiled again. “Yes. I do.”


End file.
